


Photoshoots

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Cock Rings, Collars, Come as Lube, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dildos, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Punishment, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: The omegas have some fun playing with each other and teasing the alphas while they're away.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 29
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: How about a special one with only the omegas? Like maybe when they're away from their mates for a shoot or something, and casually tease them by sending pictures. But eventually they can't handle it and just help each other at the hotel? Or reverse that to the alphas' pov for fun
> 
> This was soooo fun to write, I hope you love it like I did ;)

"Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Chan are you ready to go?" The manager called from the front door of their dorm, the producer already approaching in his usual shorts and slippers and Chan following nearby, a bit dishelved and bare-faced, but ready.  
The american omega joined seconds later, wearing a light blue shirt that compliment his amber skin and light jeans.

Of course, Seungkwan was the last to scramble down the stairs, eyes concealed behind shades and a pastel pink blouse on his body, white pants hugging his thighs.

"I'm here, sorry, Hansol had taken my concealer and I wasted time looking for it" he apologised, never dropping his playful and bubbly tone.

"Okay then, let's go" the manager said, giving Seungkwan hai usual iced americano.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" Mingyu called from the kitchen, followed by different "bye"s and "love you"s shouted from different angles of the house.

Before they could go, a tired Seungcheol scented them all, wishing them a safe trip and telling them to call as soon as they were finished with the photoshoot.

They were going to Busan for a couple of days, staying out for the night with their manager. The international make up company had their headquarters there and it had specifically requested a photoshoot with only the omegas of the group, deeming their faces right for their products.

The alphas weren't too happy about it, but the omegas were enthusiast (except for Jihoon, of course), so they didn't dare ruin their happiness and decided let them go.

________________________

Seungcheol and Wonwoo sighed in relief when a text from Jisoo popped on their screens, both of them looking at the group chat to see the omega wrote them they had safely reached Busan and were relaxing at the hotel.

They had two separate rooms, but soon after Jisoo's message, another one, this time from Seungkwan, slid in the chat, showing a selfie of all of them on a huge king size bed.  
They were a bit tired but smiling, warming their mates' hearts.

Channie: we're going out for the photoshoot, we'll write you when we're back at the hotel ♡.

____________________

The alphas, however, recieved some messages way earlier than they expected.  
Again, they were all photos, shots taken in the studio while various members and their solo shoots.

Chan was sitting against some pillows, a loose, almost transparent, white shirt on his body and a simple pair of white pants on his legs, some cuts showing the golden skin of his thighs, but the focus of the photo, that made the alphas gasp, was his face.  
A dark shade of pink was on his cheeks and nose, giving him an almost cartoonish, innocent look. Dark freckles were scattered randomly on the red, while his dark eyes were accentuated with a more natural shade of eye shadow, mixing soft pink and neutral tones, his eyelashes stark black and thick with mascara.  
The innocence of his look was a bright contrast with his expression: his eyelids were lowered, only showing a bit of his dark irises and he was biting down his lower lip, shiny with lipgloss.  
Definitely a sight to see.

The second was a side shot of Jihoon: he was half laying on a white bed, his clothes a bit more covering than Chan's, consisting in a white pair of shorts and a shirt of the same colour closed to the last button. It was a seemingly stern and simple look, but the angle showed a wide opening on his back, his spine standing out beside his toned shoulderblades.  
His makeup was more on the cold tones, little white clouds adorning his cheekbones on a light blue background, and a similar palette was on his eyes.  
His stare, though not directed to the camera that took the picture, was visibly intense, the usual look he had during performances, or when he wanted to seduce his mates, making him irresistible, so it wasn't a surprise to hear Soonyoung's phone fall on the floor when he opened the photo.

In the next picture was Jisoo, a shot taken from above. The boy was laying down on white, silky sheets, his head slightly turned right, exposing the elegant curve of his neck (the marks were covered by a lace chocker) and his hands resting above it. He had a shirt on, but the front was opened and its collar was lowered onto his shoulders.  
His eyes were closed and his full lips fell open, his expression peaceful, like he was dreaming, showing the intricate maze of thin, white lines that chased each other on his cheeks, nose and eyes, creating a singular, but sophisticated effect.  
What really got the alphas hot and red, however, was one of those lines. Its path that went down and down, tracing his jaw and falling down his throat. It reached his naked chest, and then travelled even lower, under the frame of the shot.

Last but not least, was Seungkwan, dressed in a chiffon blouse with a bow on the neck and leaning on a wall. There was a flower crown on his dark hair (of course, white) and small petals were littered all across his cheekbones and nose. The omega was also holding some flowers in his hand, resting near his mouth where the pure colour of the petals created a stark contrast with the dark, deep red of his lips.  
His eyes were casted on something outside of the shot frame and his mouth fell a little open, the roundness and fullness of it extremely inviting for the alpha that were looking at the picture.

They all looked like gods, feminine, unconventional and pure gods and all of their mates were salivating at the mere though of having those beauties in their hands at the moment.

Diva: so, you like our pictures? ;)

Once again, everyone in the dorm heard a phone or two fall from their owners' hands.

_________________________

"Gosh Channie you look stunning" Jihoon commented, staring at the official pictures the photographer had taken of them.

"Have you even seen yourself, hyung?" Seungkwan intervened.

"Guys, please change and take the makeup off, we have to head back" Jisoo, the responsible one, called them, already with his shoes on and fastening his normal collar back on his throat.

His donsaengs obeyed, but when they were in the car, the comments continued 

"Really thought, I think this was one of the best shots we've ever made, we all looked amazing" the oldest omega said.

"Mmmh you're definitely a sight to see hyung" Jihoon whispered in his ear, his tone teasing and lustful, accompanied by a lazy kiss on neck, making Jisoo blush all over.

"Ho-hoonie not here" the older whines, but when the producer wrapped his arms around him, he couldn't help but melt into them.

"I wanna ruin you as soon as we get back in our room, Seungkwan and Chan too"

"Hoonie, we're tired a-and we're in an hote-"

"You made me hard for the whole time, so just take the responsibility" the smaller interrupted him, biting down in his lobe harshly, the boy under him suppressing a whimper.

When they finally got back at the hotel, Jihoon was fast to pull the younger omegas in his and Jisoo's room.

He pushed the maknae against the closed door, a yelp of surprise escaping his lips, but the older was fast to press their mouths against each other, muffling all the little, submissive noises the dancer was emitting.

Jihoon separated only to start undressing the other omega and shout an order over his shoulder, his body still pressed against Chan's.

"Seungkwan, start working on Jisoo...I leave you white paper" he smirked. When the alphas weren't around, Jihoon was the one giving orders and deciding their roles. If he said Seungkwan was going to top, he didn't have anything against it.

The singer immediately obeyed, pushing the older on the bed and climbing above him.

"Fuck hyung, I want you in the same pose as before, but with cum on your face and all fucked out, you look so pretty when someone is filling you up" Seungkwan said, his words punctuated by occasional bites and hickeys he left on his collarbones while his hands were already dancing in the hem of the american's shirt, pulling the material.

He finally freed the other omegas of his upper clothes, leaving him exposed and squirming in both embarrassment and anticipation.

"Kwannie, take a picture of him" Jihoon said, throwing his phone to him after he himself had taken a few shots of Chan, now completely naked and with hands resting above his head, kept in place by the producer's iron grip, and his thighs spread open by one of the shorter's knees.

Seungkwan took the phone and immediately proceeded to fill Jihoon's gallery with lewd photos of Jisoo.  
At first it was just him, squirming and thrashing, but when the younger forced two fingers past his lips without warning and started to call him degrading names. Joshua started crying, both at the humiliation (doubled by the camera in front of him) and the forced suppression of his gag reflex.

Still by the door, Chan was kneeling in front of Jihoon, who had pushed his hard cock in his mouth and was now mercilessly fucking his skull, his pleasured moans a stark contrast to the muffled and wet noises that escaped the younger's lips.

"Fuck, how come you're thight even in your mouth Channie, mmh?" The producer huffed out, increasing his pace.

At the restless rhythm Jihoon had imposed on him, Chan tried to move away, the tip of the older's cock hitting the back of his throat every time becoming too much to handle, but his mate was having none of that.  
He tugged at his collar and gripped his hair tighter, locking him in place

"Stay still whore, the more you tighten your throat the faster I cum down it, so just take it"  
The producer said, uncaring of the tears that were now flooding Chan's eyes as well.

"Hyung, can I start fingering him open?"Seungkwan asked.

"Yes baby...be a little rough with him, I like it when he feels a bit of pain"

"K-kwannie please d-don't" Jisoo tried to stutter out, uselessly begging his mate to go soft on him. However, he was shut up when the other flipped him over on his belly, tugging at his pants and underwear.

Once he had exposed the older's perfect ass, Seungkwan took some seconds to shot a few other pictures and even filming a short teasing clip of his finger slipping past Joshua's thight rim and fucking into it a couple of times, sending them all to the group chat.

He threw the phone back to Jihoon, who directed the camera to Chan once again, filming himself thrusting in the younger's mouth and making him drool all over his chin.

Seungkwan, in the meantime, had worked two fingers inside his hyung's hole, scissoring quickly to dilate him and hitting his prostate roughly.

"Seu-Seungkwan please slow -aaahhh- slow d-down a little" Jisoo begged him, but once again, his prayers went unheard.

The boy above him added a third finger instead, making him cry out and squirm some more. Seungkwan gripped his hip just like alphas usually did, pushing down to force him still, so he could accelerate the rhythm of his digits and making him moan louder.

"Okay Kwannie that's it" Jihoon spoke up, finally freeing Chan from his length and pulling him to stand.  
He then roughly pushed the maknae on the bed as well, forcing him in the same position Jisoo was in and groping at his asscheeks.

"Oh look Kwannie, alphas left us a little gift"

The younger looked over and immediately caught the dark black plug nestled between Chan's cheeks. He recognized the object as something the alphas used on them to keep them spread open and ready to be fucked in any moment, but not riled up, since the toy was wide, but not long enough to graze against their prostate.

"Oh Channie, don't tell me you've walked around the whole day with cum inside you and your pretty hole open, waiting to be filled" the singer teased him, gripping them base of the plug and pulling, slowly fucking his mate with it and watching him whine in humiliation.

"Mmmh, I always knew you had no shame, but damn baby, you're just a pretty little slut at this point, aren't you?" Jihoon added, enjoying the little show "And we're going to treat you like one" he concluded, smirking darkly.

The producer took over Seungkwan and gripped the plug, pulling out completely and watching how the omega's hole gaped around thin hair, widely open and leaking cum, slightly coloured with red, a bit of blood mixing at the white liquid.

"Mmmh they were rough with you, right baby? Who ruined you like this?" He teased

"M-mingyu and Minghao-hyung"

The smaller chuckled and then pushed the toy in Jisoo's mouth, letting him taste their alphas' cum in his tongue and instructing him to lick it clean.

After this, Jihoon wasted no second in pumping his cock a few more and sliding smoothly in the shorter's body, using the cum as a lube and entering him in one strike, making him arch and moan loudly.  
He didn't give the younger time to get used to his girth and immediately started thrusting harshly inside him, hitting his sweet spot straight on every time and reducing Chan to a whimpering mess.

He slowed down a little only to grip the other omega's hips and yank them up, so that his ass was exposed for him to get deeper and his chest was pressed against the sheets.

On the other side of the bed, Seungkwan had pretty much done the same with Jisoo, only in a different position. The shorter omega had maneuvered him to sit up with his back against the headboard and his legs spread wide, giving a full view of his hard, leaking length, his wrecked expression and Seungkwan's cock sliding in and out of him.  
View that was, of course, filmed and sent to the group chat once again.

___________________________

"Fffuck" Mingyu commented, gripping Wonwoo's hair and forcing him to go further down his dick, pushing himself until he hit the older's throat.

"Seungkwan is fucking Jisoo, he's -God yes- he's spread open and all whimpering, fuck he's so pretty like this" the huge alpha breathed out, describing the scene to his lover, who was touching himself as well.

"And Jihoon has Channie on his front, he's using our cum as lube, shit why is this so hot?" Minghao commented, on the other side of the sofa, pumping his cock.

Every alpha in the dorm was watching and rewatching those videos and pictures, the mere though of their omegas fucking each other sending them crazy with lust.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in their room, the younger fucking himself on the head alpha's cock, touching his own nipples and moaning loudly while the leader was just blessed out, one hand on his lover's hip and one gripping the phone.

Seokmin was busy with both giving head to Hansol and stroking Soonyoung quickly, the alphas above him sighing at his ministration, their eyes glued to their phones as well, playing the videos loudly and going crazy at their mates' noises of pleasure.

Finally, Jun was taking a bath when the messages had arrived in the chat room, so he was just pleasuring himself, his hand sliding easily on his shaft thanks to the soapy water, soon stained with white.

"Fuck" he commented to himself, looking at the small video of Jihoon fucking Chan's brains out "this should be illegal"

__________________________

"Se-seungkwannie I-I'm close" Jisoo whimpered out, screwing his eyes shut, his toes curling from pleasure.

"Not yet baby" the other omega smirked, sending a meaningful look in Jihoon's direction.

They both pulled out of the boys under them, manhandling them so they were facing each other, both of them on fours.

They re-entered their bodies and went back fucking them into the mattress, their pace fast and merciless, while their hands slipped in the subs' hair, forcing them to push their lips together.

The kiss Chan and Jisoo were forced into was messy, sloppy and desperate. Saliva dripped down their lips, already swelled and bruised by previous ministrations of the other two omegas and the wet noises of tongue against tongue alternated between needy moans and pleasured whimpers.

All it took for Jisoo to come untouched was Chan taking control of the kiss, one of his hands coming up to grip the older's collar and pulling, wrestling him into an even more submissive position.  
The oldest omega painted his stomach white, his mind going white for a few seconds and his limbs giving out beneath him.

Seungkwan had to grip his hips tighter, keeping his ass up and fucking more violently into him, while Chan looked close too.

What did the magic for the other omegas were Jisoo's small and helpless noises of discomfort. His tired body was being fucked into overstimulation and it was just too much, too overwhelming after such a violent orgasm.

"Kwannie pl-please stop, I can't t-take it any -nnngghh- anymore"

Fat tears rolled down his cheek only to fall on the sheets underneath, and his voice was desperate.

A hand of his came up, trying to push the boy above him away, but it was only another source of amusement for his mates.  
Jisoo was the most submissive between them and the thought of having complete control of his body was exciting, even more so if he tried to reject it.

So Seungkwan didn't pull out and neither did he slow his pace a bit, but kept on drilling in his mate's ass, the tightness of his walls and his pathetic attempts to be let free sending him and the other omegas over the edge in just a few minutes.

He and Jihoon finally slowed down, riding out their heigs and eventually came to a stop, sparing their mates from further torture.

They pulled out, earning other moans of discomfort and a trickle of cum chasing after them and dripping down the omega's parted thighs.

"Kwannie, go get the shower running a prepare a warm bath, I'll take a couple more shots and reach you with the pups" Jihoon said.

After the younger had nodded and walked toward the bathroom, the producer manoeuvred the omegas' fucked out bodies on their sides. They were laying still facing one another, panting heavily against each other's lips, their hands touching and their legs tangled together.

Jihoon had settled their lower limbs in a way so that their hips would be tilted and showing their still gaping holes

He took sever shots of the two boys in that state, completely exposed and helpless, forced to accept everything the other wanted to do with them.  
His pictures were crowned by another short video, this time of Jihoon's fingers scooping up some cum and fucking it back in Chan's hole, the camera focusing on how his rim spasmed at the new intrusion and catching the omega's whimper.

After sending the material to the group chat, he helped the two standing, guiding them in their private bathroom and cleaning them carefully, helped by Seungkwan.

After a warm bath to relax their muscles, they bundled them in fluffy towels, quickly drying their hair so they wouldn't catch a cold.  
They also helped them dress in their underwear and some loose, scented shirts their alpha's had given them.

Jisoo chose Jeonghan's deep purple sweatshirt, Chan opted for Mingyu's one, Seungkwan slid in Seokmin's scented hoodie and Jihoon finally picked Jun's shirt with a cat on the back. No way he was wearing Soonyoung's tiger printed sweater.

__________________________

The morning after, the alphad woke up to a new video.

This time, it was five minutes long and the artificial light of the room had been replaced by its brighter natural counterpart, the morning sun seeping through the big window of the hotel room.

The scene opened on Jisoo still clothed round ass, the omega still sleeping on his tummy. His soft skin was being groped and pulled by Jihoon's greedy hand, who didn't take long before lowering the other's underwear and slipping a finger in his crack, teasing his mates.

He then proceeded to part the older omega's cheeks, his digits dancing above his now thight rim, focusing on how the muscle slightly spasmed at his mere touches.

But just when the alphas thought he was going to slip two fingers in Jisoo's hole and start fingering him, the producer's hand flew to his own cock, pulling his already hard length from his boxers and touching himself to full hardness.  
When he deemed himself ready, he didn't waste a second and aligned with the older's entrance, forcefully pushing past his rim.

Jihoon took the sleeping boy slowly, letting him feel every inch on his shaft in his unprepped hole and basking in the little whimpers Jisoo was starting to subconsciously emit. 

The shorter omega stilled for a few seconds once he bottomed out, gripping the other's hips to keep him still before pulling almost completely out and sliding back in, the absence of preparation and lube aside for his own precum making the slide as perfect for him just as painful for the boy under him.

It didn't take long before the singer tried to move and crawl away from the burning stretch he had been forced to take.

"Fuck, he's still asleep" Jihoon's voice intervened, gripping the older thigter and still fucking into him, never making the camera falter and filming his cock thrusting mercilessly in his mate's bruised ass.

Jisoo was emitting the most submissive, helpless noises, until the more dominant omega startled to pick up his pace, slamming inside him restlessly and hitting his cheeks with his own hips.

The older slowly woke up from his dream, turning his head to take in the sight of his mate fucking him without his permission and without prepping him.

"Hoonie s-stop please" he weakly tried to beg him, tears in his eyes at the burning pain "It hurts Hoonie".

His whimpers went unheard as the shorted went even faster and pushed his head back on the pillow, filming the whole action.

"C'mon prince, you've been such a good slut last night, you don't want to misbehave in front of our alphas, right?" 

The boy gave a feeble shake of his head

"Good pup. Now go back to sleep, or at least shut the fuck up and take it, toys don't talk" 

Joshua couldn't do anything but fall back on the bed and wait for his mate to empty himself in him, letting some whines and whimpers out everytime Jihoon gave a particular harsh thrust.

Once he was done, Jihoon once again took a few photos of his ruined hole and his wrecked expression, before sending a last video.

The alphas has started masturbating again as soon as the first video had started, but what got most of them off was a 30 second clip of Jihoon's fingers pushing some cum and blood back in Jisoo's hole, showing how he hadn't cleaned him up yet and how semen was still dripping out, before pulling the older's underwear back on, meaning he wasn't going to clean him and that the omega was going to walk around the whole day with cum leaking out his rim and staining his boxers.

The mere though of it, of their little angel being wet and sticky and always reminded of having being fucked like that, sent the alphas crazy.

The only response Jihoon got on the group chat was:

Seventeen loki: tell him that's not the only load he'll get today ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the omegas get back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Could you possibly write a part two where maybe Seungkwan and Jihoon get punished for what they did to Chan and Joshua. I would love to see Jihoon fall into a really deep submissive space where the Alphas get to use him however they want:)  
> +  
> Can you do like a continuing of this but like when they come back home the alphas punish them because they teased them and didn't have permission or something :)
> 
> Aaaand I've finally managed to wrote part two of this, sorry it took me so long.  
> Hope this can make up for the wait ;)  
> Also, please forgive me, but this in not beta read, so please tell me if you find any big mistake and I'll try to fix it ><

When the omegas came home that afternoon, they did expect a reaction from the alphas, just...not the one they actually got.

"We're hooome" Seungkwan said, before realising all of their mates were in the living room, waiting for them. And their expressions were...dangerous. 

"Ah you're here, guess you liked our little gifts" the shortest omega smirked, uncaring of Chan and Jisoo blushing red behind him. His smile, however, fell pretty soon when he realised the alphas weren't so happy about it.

"Oh we did Hoonie" Seungcheol said, getting up and walking closer to his mate, a dark look in his eyes  
"But we never gave you permission to touch our property" he added, eyeing Seungkwan along with Jihoon, the both of them shrinking on themselves under his stares.

"Alpha..." Seungkwan whined, putting up his best puppy eyes to melt Seungcheol's heart, but the alpha's smirk only stretched wider.

"Oh baby" he cooed at him "You had to think before acting the way you did, so don't try to climb out of the punishment that already awaits for you" 

Jihoon and Seungkwan paled visibly while, behind them, Jisoo and Chan just enjoyed the show, glad they hadn't done anything wrong this time. Almost like the head alpha could read their minds, he addressed them both.

"You guys get on the sofa with Hansol and Seokmin and just enjoy the show, you deserve a reward for what Hoon and Kwan did to you" his said, much softer and more tenderly.

The two nodded eagerly, immediately reaching for the alphas that would take care of them and starting making out with them, Jisoo in Vernon's arms, who whispered softly at him in english, and Chan on Seokmin's lap, the alpha smooching his face all over and rumbling softly for him.

The other two omegas, on the contrary, were given much different orders.

"You go into the nest, strip yourself and kneel down in front of each other. If I find you moving a single muscle when we come in, you're not coming for a whole month" Seungcheol said sternly and the two could only obey to his direct orders, their minds already slipping in sub space.

In the meantime, the head alpha walked over his other two omegas, the two being all soft and cuddly with the other alphas, needy of love and tender care.

"Are you ok, my loves?" 

Small whines and timid nods answered his question as he crouched in front of them. He scented them lightly and nibbled at their mating marks, enjoying how the two seemed to get calmer.

"Alphas will take care of you, mmh? We'll make you feel good pups" he murmured against Chan's hair, before standing up and walking in the nest direction, followed by the whole pack.

"Good omegas" the head alpha praised Jihoon and Seungkwan as he entered the room, his mates right behind hin, Jisoo and Chan being carried by Hansol and Seokmin respectively.

The two had followed his instructions and were now kneeling on the soft sheets, legs spread wide and body facing each other, while their head was lowered. Seungcheol stroked their hair for a few moments before instructing his mates.

"Han take the two vibrators with the highest intensity, plus one cock ring, two ropes and four bullet vibrators. Oh and some tape too" the alpha smirked while his mates settled around the two omegas, who, at the alpha's words, had gulped on nothing and blown their eyes wide.  
What the hell was he thinking?

The second oldest came back in a few minutes, bringing everything the alpha had ordered him.

"Jun, tie their hands behind their backs" he ordered while he and Jeonghan were busy to lube up the vibrators the younger had brought.

The chinese alpha took his time and made a pretty, complicated knot on them, creating a cage of rope around their chest that kept their arms together bent at the elbow, their forearms completely tied together. The position wasn't just prettier, but also more uncomfortable for the two omegas.

Seungkwan whined and squirmed a little as Jun was working, while Jihoon seemed to be deep in headspace, something that didn't happen very often, and stayed still the whole time.

Wonwoo and Mingyu then proceeded to push the omegas' upper body down, flush against the mattress, with their legs bent pushing their asses up, one next to the other.

"Since you disobeyed and teased us without our permission only because you wanted to come, today we're going to let one of you do that, while the other won't be allowed to" Seungcheol stated, smirking as he slid the cock ring on Seungkwan's half hard length, the younger whining and fussing as tears swelled in his eyes

"Ma-master please" he tried, before Jeonghan pulled on his hair, making him which in pain and forcing him to shut up.

The head alpha and Jun then started working the two vibrators in their tight rims, both unprepped and not loose enough, just like they had taken Jisoo and Chan.  
The two tensed and squirmed in pain and discomfort, pleading and moaning loudly for them to stop or slow down, the toys rubbing their internal walls raw.

When the base of the toys finally hit their cheeks, the shafts completely inside, the two alphas settled them on the highest intensity and the reaction was immediate.  
Both Seungkwan and Jihoon basically screamed at the sensation of the intense rubbing against their prostate, the painful burning of their rims stretched open mixing with the utmost pleasure and sending them crazy.

As the minutes went on tears started swelling in their eyes, their bodies squirming to both get free from that torture and trying to get the toy deeper, while sweet noises filled the air and the aroused scent of omegas sent the alphas down a spiral of pure desire and lust.

"A-alpha please" Jihoon begged after several minutes of torture, tears already trickling down his face and mouth drooling a little, while a violent orgasm was building up in his lower stomach.

"What Hoonie, you wanna come?" Jeonghan asked with fake empathy, stroking his cheek and thumbing at the wet streaks on face.

"Ye-yes please alpha, I'll be g-good I'm sorry I disobeyed you"

"Aaaw baby, you can come" the alpha said  
"Actually, let me help you with it" he added, his smile becoming darker as he and Mingyu maneuvered the omega on his back and attached two bright pink bullet vibrators to his nipples, locking them in place with some tape and settling them alive as well.

Jihoon's eyes rolled into his skull as he moaned and arched his back, his hips pushing back against the toy inside him. He released mere seconds later, spilling on his tummy and chest with a loud cry, soon muffled by two fingers thrusting in his mouth.

From that moment, the real torture began.  
In fact, as Seungkwan watched his mate climax freely, he was getting close to the orgasm as well, the toy inside him becoming too much, but he was blocked by the ring around his length. He whined and thrashed in pure frustration, much to his alpha's amusement, while they fixed the bullet vibrators on his sensitive chest as well.

In the meantime, the pleasure that had brought Jihoon over the edge had become way too much, the omega entering the overstimulation stage and crying out in pain and discomfort. His walls felt raw and way too sensitive, his abused prostate swelling as he felt like he was being ripped apart by the stretch and the pain

The both of them were a pure mess, spread open on the bed, toys splitting them open and making them moan and squirm and cry shamelessly while all of their mates stood back, stroking their own hard cocks and enjoying the show of Jihoon asking to slow down and Seungkwan coming dry.

"Mmmh they look so pretty, don't they?" Seokmin murmured languishly in Chan's ear, knowing the omega was getting riled up as well, both from the show and the alpha's length stirring against his ass, since he was sitting on his lap.

"Y-yes alpha" the maknae whimpered out, blushing all over and averting his eyes, his thighs closing to hide his own hard cock bulging under his pants.

His mate, however, wasn't having none of it and gripped Chan's legs behind the knees, parting them wide open

"Don't be shy pup, we've all seen you in much more shameless poses" Seokmin chuckled darkly before starting to kiss his nape and throat and lifting his shirt, exposing his soft tummy and sensitive chest.

On the other side of the room, Jisoo was in a pretty similar condition, straddling Hansol's waist as the young alpha mouthed and bit at his already marked up and bruised neck and collarbones.

"Can you be good for alpha, angel? Can you let me fuck you?" He asked him in a delicate tone.  
Vernon was a young and had inexperienced alpha, so, when his instincts took over, he could be very rough; however, the boy was usually his calm, placid self, even during sex, always acting gentle and caring regardless of who he was fucking.

This time was no exception, so, before starting to prep or even touch Jisoo, he wanted to make sure the omega was okay with that.

"I-I'm too sore alpha" the older whined, looking down and gripping his mate's shirt.

"It's ok baby, don't be ashamed. Hoonie was a bit rough with you, wasn't he?"

The omega nodded, pouting a bit and almost looking like a baby.

"That's fine pup, I can fuck your pretty thighs and make you feel good too, ok? Do you want it?" 

"Yes alpha, please!" Jisoo eagerly nodded.

He loved when his mates fucked his thighs, it made him feel owned and used, but not in such a brutal way as they did in other occasions.  
It also left the prettiest bruises on his inner thighs, so that was a bonus.

"What about you, prince, can I take you or you don't feel like it as well?" Seokmin asked to Chan, still squirming and moaning lightly from his fingers on his nipples.

"N-no alpha, I'm ok -aahaa- you c-can fuck me" the smaller moaned out and both the alphas began to get rid of their babies' clothes.  
In mere minutes, both Jisoo and Chan were completely naked, the first sitting in Hansol's lap with his back against his chest, the alpha's belt keeping his thighs perfectly pressed against each other, while the latter was sinking on Seokmin's hard cock, his hands on the alpha's wide chest and his eyes closed in concentration.

The alphas had moved them so that Seungkwan and Jihoon could see perfectly the blissed out expressions of their mates being fucked properly and orgasming as they liked, being rewarded for what they had to endure.

Hansol's grip on Jisoo's hips became iron-like as he thrusted upwards, his cock swallowed by the soft skin of the omega's thighs, while Minghao was jerking him off with one hand and stimulating his nipples with the other.  
In the meantime, Chan was riding Seokmin quickly, his hips almost physically chasing after the climax, until he finally reached the orgasm, his spasming walls bringing the alpha over the edge as well.

Soon the four of them were coming violently, much to the other omegas envy, and they could relax and enjoy each other.

The other alphas had enjoyed the little show, smirking as they saw the frustration of Seungkwan and Jihoon only growing. 

"A-alpha wha...what about you?" The oldest omega asked in an exhausted voice from where he was being cuddled close to Hansol's chest.

"Oh don't worry about us pup, here are two omegas more than able o satisfy us as well" Jun smirked darkly, eyes shifting to the trembling frames in front of them.

In fact, after Jihoon had came three times and Seungkwan had become a pure mess of frustration, the alphas decided to pull the dildos out of them, though for not give them a break.  
Their punishment wasn't finished yet, and they were reminded of that pretty soon.

Before either of them could breath properly from the absence of the toy, they were penetrated once again.  
Wonwoo had positioned himself between Seungkwan's parted legs, the smaller boy crying out loudly when the alpha sank into his stretched, abused hole, while, beside him, Monghao did the same to a bent over Jihoon.

They both were now allowed to come, Seungkwan finally free to release in his tummy, but suffering from the intense overstimulation later. However, no matter how much pain or discomfort they were feeling, they didn't safe word, their submissive mind only able to process the thought "be good for alpha".

Their mates took turns on them until everyone had come at least once, fucking both their asses and mouths and leaving them completely spent, panting and crying messes on the sheets, while semen dripped from their chins, holes as stomachs.

In the end, they were delicately freed from their restrains, soft touches massaging the circulation back in their hands and the sensibility in their sore muscles, while others took care of the vibrators that had kept on stimulating their nipples through the whole process.

"Good omegas, so good, so submissive for us, you did so well pups, now it's all over, all done" Seungcheol whispered to them softly as he took them both against his chest, letting them relax and scenting them with his dominant, protective smell.

He and Mingyu picked the two boys up, hier bodies completely lax from exhaustion, while Wonwoo and Jeonghan did the same for Chan and Jisoo.

As always, the alphas took care of them in the bathroom, washing the cum away from their bodies and making sure none of it was left inside, before letting them snuggle up to each other in their large bath tub and allowing them to indulge in a warm, bubbly bath, Seungkwan's favourites.

"Channie, Shua-hyung..." Jihoon spoke up at some point, the cutest pout on his lips  
"I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't want to hurt you" he admitted, looking down at his hand and making all of his mates coo at his cuteness.

" 's ok, Hoonie, thank you for apologising" Jisoo answered in a soft tone as well, shuffling close to him to kiss his cheek, soon followed by a sleepy Chan.

After that, fluffy and fuzzy towels awaited for them, as well as warm hugs and tender praises.  
Since the alphas knew the omegas were feeling particularly soft after such an intense scene, they opted to dress them in soft, stretched out and scented t-shirts, comfy underwear and knee-high socks, all in pastel colours. Chan and Seungkwan appreciated them beyond everything, thanking their mates with cute little pecks and hugs on their tippy toes.

While they took care of the omegas in the bathroom, the other alphas had changed the sheets and brought fresh ones in the nest, so that their pups could feel comfortable and clean when they came back.

As they always did, a huge cuddle pile immediately formed around the four omegas: Seungkwan was held between Jun and Soonyoung, Chan was laying on Hansol's chest while Minghao spooned him from behind, Jisoo was all curled up against Jeonghan's side as Wonwoo stroked his hair and, finally, Jihoon was cuddled close to Mingyu's warm body, the size difference always making him feel safe and protected, while Seungcheol held him in a hug from behind and Seokmin was laying on the huge alpha's other side, his hand interlaced with the omega's.

"Mmmh look at them, out soft, little pups" Jun cooed when all of the omegas had fallen asleep, the other alphas agreeing with him with small nods and soft hums, they eyes never leaving their mates.

"I always wonder what we did to deserve such perfect creatures at our side" Wonwoo commented as well, holding Jisoo a little closer and chuckling at the soft, content noise the boy did.

"They indeed are our beautiful angels" Seungcheol said in the end and, before long, all of them had fallen asleep, their minds at peace and their hearts calm and filled with pure love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this second chapter was up to your expectations and satisfied you as well as the first did. As I'm already at it, i want you to thank you again for your patience ♡
> 
> You know I love to write a good smutty AND fluffy fanfic, so I really enjoyed putting this into words eheh  
> Also, don't ask me why, but I was feeling particularly soft today, so here you have knee high socks Shua, Kwannie, Channie and Hoonie
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments and stay safe my loves ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Omg can you do the ChanxMingyuxMinghao smut as well? The one where they fucked him before this???
> 
> I bet you weren't expecting another chapter of this eheheh  
> Here we are, smutty and sinful again, but, this time it's the prequel, the night before the omegas leave for the photoshoot, and we know how that plug ended up in Chan's ass.  
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Trigger Warning= somnophilia, dub con

The night before their departure, Chan had been sleeping with Mingyu and Minghao.

Yes, just sleeping. No sex, no head or handjobs, no foreplay.  
The omega had just slipped in their bed, cuddled up against Minghao, and fallen asleep while the Chinese alpha read at the light of a bedside light and Mingyu littered kisses all over his nape and shoulders, his strong arms wrapped protectively around his waist.  
  
Chan slept the best when he was surrounded by his mates' scents, but that night, a particular dream disturbed his slumber.  
  
In it, he was having sex with the two alphas that were with him. More specifically, he was riding Mingyu's face and taking Minghao's cock in his mouth.  
He was on his knees, the huge alpha laying right under him and guiding his hips movements with his strong hands, owning and controlling him even as he wasn't really topping, while Minghao was standing, a hand in his hair to give him the proper rhythm.  
  
The omega clearly felt...bothered, to say the least, by the images his mind was playing, while his body began to chase after his primal needs, following what his instincts were telling him to do.  
Even in his sleep, he started whining and squirming in his mates' arms, his brows furrowing and his eyes screwing shut in focus, while his hips finally met what they were looking for.  
  
By unconsciously twisting and tossing, the omega had turned to face Mingyu, whose legs were tangled with his own, and, with the both of them moving, the alpha's thigh had slipped right between Chan's legs.  
As his pelvis met the elder's toned leg, Minghao shifted as well behind him, readjusting against his body by pressing his own hips against his ass and giving the omega a second kind of friction.  
  
Two of Chan's most sensitive areas were being rubbed in the most perfect way, giving even more reality to his wet dream.  
Without realizing, the maknae began to rock his hips, the movement allowing him to be stimulated both on his already hard cock, and on his hole, fluttering and in desperate need of attention.  
  
He was effectively dry-humping his alphas through their clothes and, even if the sensations only allowed him to get deeper in the dream, they didn't go unnoticed by his mates.  
  
The first to wake up was Mingyu when he felt something moving a little too insistently against his thigh, the alpha prying his eyes open only to be faced with a helpless, aroused Chan.  
It took some seconds for his slowed and hazy mind to actually register what was going on, but when he breathed in the omega's inviting scent spreading in the air, his brain responded almost immediately.  
  
A low growl rose from his chest, a possessive, dominating response to an aroused omega seeking his attention, while a hand of his raised to grip Chan's hips tightly, stopping his movements.  
He earned a small, desperate whimper from the younger, his baby so caught up in his dream that couldn't bear the sudden deprivation of contact on his crotch. His aroused scent turned a tone sweeter, more submissive, in an attempt to please the alpha above him and ask him to satisfy him.  
  
"Hao!" Minyu whisper yelled, using his free hand to shake the other alpha awake.  
"Hao wake up, you gotta see this"  
  
The latter groaned softly as he was woken up, but the interesting scent in the room immediately caught his attention as well.  
In the dim light that filtered through the curtains, he could see the body of their omega thrashing and squirming, while small, aroused noises left his mouth.  
  
"Fuck, is he in heat?" Minghao whispered back, worried.  
  
"No, but I think he's having a wet dream: he looks so desperate, but he's asleep"  
  
"He...shit he looks hot like this"  
  
"Well, I don't think he'll mind if we help him out" Mingyu smirked at his mate.  
  
"You think we should?"  
  
"We've done this before, the omegas are okay with sleep sex and, if he'll want us to stop, he'll wake up and safe word. Now start fingering him"  
  
Minghao nodded and eagerly sat up to better touch his lover. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to lower Chan's boxers delicately, only to be met with a dampness the alphas knew all too well. The omega was so deep in the dream that he had started to self lubricate and produce slick, something that rarely happened outside of heats.  
  
"Mingyu, look" the dancer called for the other, showing him his shiny fingers, coated in the scented substance.  
"He's dripping wet and I think his hole is already stretched a bit"  
  
"I'm sure one of us is fucking him nice and deep in his dream" the taller chuckled, before going back to torture his mate's nipples, sucking and biting lightly on the nubs to elicit the sweetest moans from the boy between them.  
  
He actually wasn't that far from reality. Since his mates had started to actually touch and stimulate him in the real world, Chan's dream had only gone further. If he was on top of Mingyu before, now he was pinned down onto the bed, unable to move as Minghao's body held him there, still and pretty for his alphas to fuck silly.  
The dancer was, in fact, pounding into him from behind, growling his pleasure in his ear, while Mingyu had momentarily disappeared.  
He returned however, when the scene changed abruptly and the omega found himself on his back, the most pleasure now coming from his chest, where the taller was working.  
In the dream, the real sensations and the fantasies mixed together and molded into one another, his lovers faces and voices blurring into an exquisite, fuzzy fog, while everything felt insanely good and hot.  
  
"...tight...fuck, he's dripping..." were some of the words Chan heard around him in his dream, filtering through his mind and invading it with reality, the sounds around him and feelings on his body intensifying.  
  
"I think he's going to wake up soon" Minghao murmured, eyeing his baby's face as his fingers slid in and out his hole, scissoring and pressing his most sensitive spots to hear him cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Yeah, but he's too loud, Cheol will kill us if he sees we're fucking him the day before the shoot" Mingyu retorted.  
  
"Well, let's shut him up. I fuck his ass and you his skull" the younger alpha smirked at him, locking eyes in the darkness.  
  
"Perfect, but don't mark him, he can’t have bruises for tomorrow"  
  
And, with just that, the two older boys slid their sweats down to their mid-tight, enough to pull out their hard cocks and pump them a few times, beads of pre-cum already glistening on the head.  
  
They maneuvered the whimpering omega on his side, so that Minghao could lay behind him, hold his cheeks apart and fuck him deeply, while Mingyu only had to kneel next to his head to push his length past his lips.  
They both took him slowly, letting him feel every inch sinking into his body, while their eyes were focused on his face, his still closed eyes fluttering at the intense feelings overcoming his body.  
  
In mere seconds the boy was awake, his eyelids finally opening to reveal dark, wet pupils staring up at Mingyu.  
Even in the darkness, the alphas could tell he was deep in sub space from the way his body was limp for them to use, to take and bend like he was doll, his only purpose being their pleasure.  
  
Chan whined high in his throat as both his mates settled a higher pace with their thrusts, both of them brushing and hitting his most sensitive and delicate spots, but he was soon shushed by the bigger alpha.  
  
"Shh pup, you don't want to wake up the others, do you? You've already waken us up by humping my thigh like the little, needy whore you are, you really have no shame, uh?" Mingyu mocked him, slapping him lightly on his tear-streaked cheek, where the delicate skin stretched around the girth of his cock.  
  
"You were so wet and tight when I started fingering you, what were you dreaming about?" Minghao added, his voice amused and his hand quick as it sneaked up his chest to rub and pull at the omega's puffy nipples.  
  
"Were you dreaming about this? About us fucking your pretty holes like this? I guess your dreams reflect what a cockslut you truly are, Channie" he continued, chuckling as the boy under him could only cry and whimper, the humiliation only fueling his lust.  
  
With both their powerful thrusts and their dirty words, the omega couldn't last much longer. He came hard on his own stomach as Mingyu's greedy hands gave a particularly harsh grope to his chest, pulling and bruising the delicate skin. His pleasured moan, however, was muffled by the alpha's cock down his throat, now so deep he managed to touch the back of it and make the maknae gag around it.  
  
The two older boys kept on pounding into him, fucking him into overstimulation and making him cry out even more. To every sound a bit too loud Chan let out, a harsh smack was landed on his ass or thighs by one of the two doms, their whispered voices imposing him to keep it down.  
  
Eventually, Mingyu and Minghao finished as well, prompted by the sinful sight of their baby: a flustered, crying and drooling mess on the mattress, his ass red and his lips swollen, completely fucked out and submissive for them to do whatever they wanted with him.  
  
They both emptied themselves in his ass, taking turns into finishing deep inside him and mark him with their own scents, claim him from the inside since they weren't allowed to do so on the outside.  
  
The omega seemed to like it though, finally relaxing as Mingyu painted his walls white as well, the comfortable, warm feeling of his alpha's semen in him acting as a comforting sensation.  
So much, that he whined and whimpered when the alpha had to pull out, his fingers coming down to his ass in a desperate attempt to keep the fluid inside.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but we don't a plug, just go back to sleep, we'll change the sheets tomorrow morning" Minghao murmured against his temple, but that didn't help the distressed omega.  
  
His breeding instinct had taken over even though he wasn't in heat and the need to keep their cum inside wasn't just a kink, but a real source of distress for him.  
  
"N-nou alpha pl-please stay inside" he whimpered, his dark, pleading eyes looking up to them.  
  
"Stay inside for the whole night?"  
  
The omega nodded vehemently, eager to get filled up again, even if with different purposes from before.  
  
The two doms didn't seem too sure about that, but eventually gave up when the boy's eyes swelled with tears, his sad look and cute pout making them melt to his will, so Mingyu positioned behind him and, still half hard from before, pushed past his rim once again.  
He settled against his back, holding the boy close and safe in his scent, while Minghao made sure they were both comfortable and sated, before relaxing back on the bed and cover Chan's face in small kisses.  
  
The alphas praised and scented and kissed him until he fell back asleep in their loving arms, now dreaming of fuzzy, warm blankets and fuming cups of green tea

* * *

The next morning, Chan was waken up by something hard and cold probing against his entrance.  
  
He rubbed his puffy eyes trying to figure out what was going on and who he was, before memories from that same night came back to him.  
  
He sat up so fast, his own alphas got scared. Yes, judging from his sore back muscles and the warm fluid deep inside him, that hadn't been just a dream.  
  
"It's ok baby, sorry we woke you up so suddenly, just lay back on the bed and relax, ok prince?" Minghao soothed him, his hands coming to his shoulders to delicately push him back on the bed to allow Mingyu to work the plug into his hole.  
  
The omega complied, finding comfort in his mate's arms and soft voice to go through the burning stretch the toy imposed on his rim, soft whines and whimpers leaving his throat only to be swallowed by the alpha's lips on his.  
  
"You were so adamant on being plugged tonight, that we thought you would want to keep it inside a bit longer, since you're leaving" Mingyu explained to him after having worked the plug into him and helped him into a fresh pair of boxers.  
  
The omega softly nodded, pushing himself up a bit to kiss his mate his thanks, Mingyu cooing at how cute and cuddly he was when he woke up.  
  
The two older boys helped him in the shower and massaged the sore muscles in his back and thighs, soothing the red spots left the night before with some lotion.  
  
They took care of him the way they couldn't the night before, until their pup was completely awake and ready to go.  
They wished him goodbye with a last kiss and a joking spank to his ass, before the two of them walked back in their room, the air there still smelling like sex and peppermint as they fell back on the mattress.  
  
"I think they're going to have fun by themselves. Don't you?" Mingyu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Minghao.  
  
"Oh yeah, most definitely" the other murmured back, before they dozed off again together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little thing and sorry for being a bit late.  
> As always, feel free to leave request and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sorry I'm so short, I always like to talk a bit in the notes, but I just want to go to bed and never wake up, so goodnight to my fellows european and good day to everyone who sees the sunlight outside of their window, I'll try to be more awake in the nezt one shots :,)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got another commission about only the omegas, I was originally going to write both the commissions in the same story, but the other one was a bit more angsty and I didn't want to change the vibe of this one. So I'll write a very different scenario for the other request, but don't worry, it'll come ;)
> 
> Also, please know I'm working on every request you've sent me, but the order in which I post them doesn't really match the time you've sent them, so maybe I recieved this request more recently than others, but posted it before them.  
> That's because I focus on each story individually and it comes easier to write if I have an idea in my mind, while for others prompts I have to think a bit more, but I promise, each and every one of your requests will be satisfied :)
> 
> As always, I invite you to leave a comment and, if you have one, another commission.  
> Hope you liked the story, stay safe everyone ♡


End file.
